The Fith Champioan
by TheLastTscheapwhetzar
Summary: My friends and I decided to purposefully create a horrible Harry Potter fanfic via a process we call the "writer roulette." The premise to our our Frankenstein monster? Lord Voldemort created an eighth Horcrux and hid it by sending it into the past. What happened to this Horcrux is the story of Genevivana Von Hufflegriff-Slytherdor! The fifth champion of the Triwizard Tournament!
1. Chapter 1

Geneveveana watched as harry Potter, the Boy WGo Lived, walked to the small room off to the side of the Great Hall. People were buzzing and whispering about what had just happened. They called him a thrill seeker and atention hog. But she knew better than that. He was a sweet boy. A good boy. ANd he did not deserve this. Surely, he hadn't been the one to put his name into the Goblet of Fire.

But then, it roared back to life. And another name came forth from the flames. Dumbledore, who had been moving to follow Harry, stopped and spun about. He snatched the charred slip of paper out of the air and read it.

"Genevevana von Huffelgriff-Slythdor Hogwarts of Hogwarts House!"

Can this really be me, she thought with shock and surprise.

People stopped talking and turned their heads towards her. She bowed her head and blushed, thinking furiously. A number of people whooped for her and cheered a name. They started clapping for her. She looked up in disbelief, and saw Dumbeldore smiling at her. Postiviely beaming.

"Jenny, my dear," he said calmly….

I got up hesitantly, unsure of how this had happened. But Dumbledore was inviting me to come and join the four champion chosen by the Goble of Fire. Of course, Professor Dumbledore was always right and never did anything wrong, so I followed his beckoning hand and calm smile.

"Ten points to Hogwarts," Snape purred as I passed him. The Slytherins were all smiling at me, happy for my getting chosen!

But I wasn't! This was terrible! Whoever had put Harry's name into the Goblet must have doen the same for me! The only silver lining I saw in all of this was a chnce to to get to know the elusicve Seeker a little better.

Okay, Jenny, I told myself. You got this girl! You can do it! Just hold your head up and straighten your back, and it will all be fine. Yeah right…

"She's look prettier than all of my own girls," Maxam Maxine rumbled as I walked past her. I gave her my best, winning smile and got a girly squeal out of her.

I walked through the heavy door and made my way down amsall stairway into an even smaller room where Harry stood before the other three champions. They were all so much taller than him, and so imposing. I nearly lost my confidence in that moment. Harry turned on a heel, looking expectant.

But befoe Harry could say anything, that hussy Fleur Delacour opened her mouth.

"I thought only _real_ wizards could join the trizizard tournament," she said huffily, folding her arms and shifting her weight to one foot. She was definitely beautiful, even among the other students from Beauxbatons, but she was still full of herself. Viktor Krumm hsighed, and sat back in his chair, while Cedric Diggory stood in apparent shock. He looked like he still couldn't believe that he was chosen for the triwizard tournament. The humble hufflepuff looked at his hands in silence. Fleur continued yeling at me.

"A first year like you shouldn't be able to put their name in the goblet!," she yelled in her stupid french accent. Then she turned to harry "and you should'nt have been able to put you rname in, either, but you're cute and the boy who lived so i don't care." Then she turmed back to me. I was shocked. I didn't put my name in the goblet, but people kept accusing me of doing it!

Harry turned to me with a soft smile on his beautiful orphan face. "I think you're an excellent witch, Jenny," he said. "I knew it from the moment you stepped into the great hall at the begginnin g of the year. The sorting hat was right - you're the most powerful witch to ever come to hogwarts." Harry's kind remarks touched my heart, and I could feel my hair start to glow.

My hair glows every time I feel strong emotion, especially when I get mad. My golden eyes glow too, but I can't see it unless I look in a mirror. It has glowed ever since I can remember, when I was a orphan child being raised on the streets of New York City by hobos. As it glowed now, everyone in the room was in awe, and everyone but Harry and Cedric was surprised because they had seen it before. Fleur looked mad.

Just then, the door opened. Dumbledore was there, along with Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid.

"Alright, contestants," Dumbledore said, "It's time to start preparing for the contests. Here are your information packets." he handed each of us a sealeed parchment envelope, and he winked at me when he handed me mine. I could see him mouthing something - _I'm betting on you._

"Now that you've been selected, you should head back to your rooms and start preparing for the first trial, which will start tomorrow." Professor McGonagall said. "Knowing is half the battle."

We all filed out of the room, but Harry and I were last. He smiled at me as we locked eyes, and I couldn't help but bush. I could see him blushing too. Since I was the only student in the Hogwarts house, i lived out of the room of requirement. I headed up to the third floor, my head swimminig. _How could I be selected for the triwizard tournament? I'm only a first year!_ I made my way around the moving staircases, which always obeyed me for some reason, and through the bustling crowds of students wanting to talk to me.

I puched passt them, they werent worth my time. Thoe only one i cared about was theat mansouce harry. As i steped into thge room of requierment, and it morffed into a bedroom with a decorated ornate bed frane andbeautifly cragfte d desk. I sat at lmy dezst finishing up my work from eariler in that day. Mo WELL , I TRYED TO do my homework, but i couldnt get my mind of that beautifly buteiful man chunk of man meant.

"Oh harry, why wont you notice me. " i whinnled aloud.

I was othe only one in the dorm room, obviously because i was the only one in the house of hogwinds . I t made it easy to talk aloud here. I like being alone, it was my favorit place to be.

The room of requierment suddenly made a door appeared. cquirious i walked over to see what the room thought i neede. Because tyhe room would make itself into what ever I needed it to be.

I oppened the tdoor t o see a bathtub in the cernter of the room. It knew i wasnted to take a bath before i new i ded.

A I got naked. Feeling alont g the curves to the tub, i lowered my self in. My thought were still over harry. Opotter, The boy who lived . He lived for me.

That was a silly thing to think, he didn't live for me, but i could make sure that he loved me. Love potions were highly forbidemn on school gourneds. / but that is ok, I don't need those cheep tricks to make Harry Potter wall in love with me. I'm genavenana vonhuvvlerslym-girphenclwer hogwards. Ill just use my girlish charm to woe him .

After a while of being in the bath i desided if i saty anyolner i would fall asleep and maybe drowned tin the watere. So i decefed to put om my sexy lacy laungeray re on. I was alond we and i wanted ot feel sexy . is that so wronge?

Crawling into bead, I snuggled woth my body pillow of sausyke and nariuto . I liked to be the big spoon. But sometimes , one nights like tonight. I let the pillow be the big spoond and let mh y imagination fill in the rest… wink , wink.

The next morning i woke ot up to a n aloarm clockthat had a little bird popp out of the fromt, kinda like a cocooclock, only this one the little bird anime ated to life and flew around my room.

"Wake up Genevana VonHufflein-slytherdore HOgwarts.!" it chirpped. In my ear, peking me on the forhead.

:"Ouch, ok I'm up! " I complaintedc while my hair turedn a bright color. how did it know may name? I guess itgs not too suprizing, this was magical. I still need to get used ot all theis magic stulff.

I quickly dressed into my cusstom made rodes; they were a bit different from everyone elses robes because I was the only one in this hourse, so I kinda ghota way wqith whatever when it came to my clothes. I could either wear the robes from other hourses or I could wear a nicer black robe that came with a shorter skirt and tighter shirt. Obviously I was going to wear the more reavealing stuff, I had a nice body that I wasn't ashamed of that deserves to be shown off a bit. Epscially today, I wanted karry Potter to see me, and regret not asking me out sooner.

I stepped out of my dorm, hiking the skirt up a bit higher and walked down the hallway for breakfast. I left my robes open so that I stood out more and easily noticed the people staringh wither in envy or lust as I made my way to the great hall. I couldn't blame them, I would hate to wear those ugly robes that they had to. Once I was in the great hall, I had my pick of where to sit since I was the only one in my house I could sit pretty much ehereever which was pretty great. Today I needed harry to see me, but I wasn't about to sit next to him and look desperate. I did make it a point to walk past him, flipping my hair over my shouelderm and seeing his aeyes move down my body to check me out. "Hi Harry," I said sweetly,making sure not to linger too long.

"H-hi Jenny," he said. His eyes grew bigger as I leaned over the table briefly to expose more of my chest. "WOuld you like to sit with us today?"

"Sorry,I can't. I have to sit with some other friends today, I already promised them," I replied, twirling amy hair around my fingers and pouted a little. "I'll see you later today though?"

"Yeah… good luck with the first trial."

I winked at himk. "You too." I walked away towards Cedric digerry and sat down next to him. He was super hot, butnot as rebellious as harry,which was more my style. Still, I knew Cedric could make Harry jealous. "Hi Cedric," I said, leaning into him so my boobs pressed up against him. "It's alruight that I sit with you right?"

"Of course!" Cedric said, already looking nervously. "Jenny there was something that I wanted to tell you…"

"Oh?" I batted my eyes at him.

"Ity's about the first trial," he whispered,leaning in towards me. "I know what it is… I thought you would like to tknow."

"That's so nice!" I wouas honestly surprised that he would tell me. We weren't really greatfriends, but my outfit todcay may have just done the trick. "What is it?"

"It's dragons. We each have to face ofrf with one and take an egg from their net with out getting caug' 

That got at least one eyebrow raised. Dragons. Got it. I knew I could totally swipe a dragon's egg away from the mother. I had done ith with chimaria and cockatrices. These were just bigger and usually fire breathing. The key was to not expose one's self to the many weapons a dragon had naturally in and on itself.

The Day of the first trial finally arrived. Thanks to Harry stammerng out what the task was, I was not surprised in the slightest but calm and collected. As a side note, Harry is totally adorabl when he is fumbling over his words. I could eat that with some bangers and mash every day! I got the very last dragon, the Perubian Viper Tooth. I heard the crowds cheer and scream as the different champions battled thier dragons and tried to get the golden egg. Bagman excitedly announced the emotional rections of what was going on, but gave no specifics. That was cruelly deliberate. It threw the others off. But it was a good sign for me. They had obviously not figured out the easy way as I had.

After Harry had retrieved his egg to thundrous applause, it was my turn to step out into the arena.

I came out and saw the massive dragon glaring down at me, clutching her real eggs and the fake golden one close to her scaly chest. I was cool and collected as I strode up to her. My wand was held up at eye level and at the ready for any action. I needed to get close int order for this to work.

My hair glowing in its mysterious, magical way, I winked. The dragon pulled up short and was stunned for a moment.

Perfect.

"Accio golden egg," I shouted confidently, and it soared right to me.

It slipped right through the massive claws and slid comfortably right into my hands. I then cast a shield charm to guard myself from any flames as I quickly ran away and evaded the dragon. The crowd was going wild and hoarse with cheerig. Flowers rained down on me and he egg as I scambered off, like a doe.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the judges each gave me perfect scores of eleven each. Professor Snape smiled and nodded approvingly.

"50 points to Hogwarts, Ms Hogwarts!"

Being adored by the rest of the students was really starting to get on my nerves. It took me so long to get back to my room! They kept asking me to shoe them the egg, or to do a spell and make my hair glow, or something like that. When I finally slipped away, I ran straignt to my room and locked the door.

I kicked off my shoes and dressed into my pajamas. They were a comfy satin set, with the hogwats logo embroidered abouve th e left breast. I laid back in my bed, and puled my ipod out of my bedstand. I still had my first generation ipd from when I found it in the garbage as a hobo orphan, and i kept very good care of it. I put in my headphones, and started to examine my golden egg.

It had delicate filigree all around the surface, and there were hinges near the bottom where i could ssee it could unfold. There was a button at the top, too, but when I pressed it something crazy happened! The egg openeed, and started making the worst screaming noise I've ever heard. Thankfully, I had my headphones on so I didn't get the worst of it, but it was still annoying. I decided to close the egg again to think about the meaning of the noise.

No matter how I thought, though, I couldn't figure out what the secref of the egg could be. It just didn't make sense! All it did was scream. I deicded to go for a walk through the hallways and think about the egg. It was getting late, though, so I needed to be careful about curfew. I kept my headphones on, but I pulled them down through my shirt so that my hair hid the wires. Then I put the golden egg inside my bag, and went for a walk thgough the dark corridors.

As my thoughts were racing back and forth about the secret of the egg, I realized something - I really needed to use the bathroom. I toyed with the idea of sirens while I hurried over to the nearest bathroom I could see. Music occupied my hearing while I pushed past the ddoor, and into the third stall. After I finished up, I went to wash my hands, and I noticed that there was something weird about the handl e on th e sink...it looked like a little snake. It caught me off guard, and I finished up washing my hands quicklu. I looked back up in the mirror, and nearly jumped out of my skin!

Instead of seeing my own face in the mirror, there was a ghostly girl's face instead! She had round glasses and two long pigtails, with bangs cut to just above her eyebrows. Well, her ghost-brows, andyway. I freaked out and abcked up a few steps, before I realized it was y friend Moaning Myrtle! I uquickly purled the headphoens out of my ears and said hallo to her.

"Jenevivana! I heard you got the egg," she said, floating down to where I had fllen on the floor. "I came over here as sloon as I heard. Harry Potter figured out that if you listen to the egg screaming while your head is underwater. It's a mermaid song!" SHe seemed really excited about it, and I knew that she was alway s trustworthy - ghosts can't lie because their lying part of their body dies with the rest of their body so they can't lie.

Oh really" i said shootkith with evxclmation. "I just have to dunk it under the water ?"

"Oh yaeh gorl , totally. " Mortal said all chill liek. "It's was super easy, I DSon;t know what took harry paotter so londg to figure it out. "

Hey !" I said loudy "don't talk shit abnout harrypotter , he is a perfect tin evdery way . I eould know, i've been walking he m morte eyed me suplisiously

"Ok, maybe his isnt percfet but he is the best boy in the whole school. And i love him "

Ok, you are right as ways, if you say he is best then he is lucky to have your love. "

"Thats right. " i nodded satifactipry "wanna come with me to see what it sound slike. ?"

"Sure girlfirend. " Whe found a nice bath when we went bak ot the hogwarts house dormrooms. And after i drew the water, i get into my bathing suit, I'm not going to bath nacked the goast watehing me. That is jsut gross!

I put the egg in the warter with me and put my head under the water, When i oppened it I heard a beautiful song. Of mermaids,. Singing with all thier gusto. I hearlised that i some houuw understood what theyu were saying. !

I was a Merlemouth! Houw could i not have know i was a mearlmouth! I guess i have never try to talk to mermaids before. It it is really reare for someone to be a parsletough, ebut it's even omorte rare to be mearlmouth like me! But i awas actaully both at the some time, to is worked. Even better.

Ofcourse mermaids could learnt o speak normal magic english. And they usually tid. But true maerlmouth is rear cool.

The ege aid "if you can hear us we are one in the saye. We have been looking for one who can become the one to lead uts. "

" that is something else. I don't know what hthe y werew thrying to say. tI I could understang waht they were saying, but i didn't understant waht they wanted. I was never gootd a t riddles.

I guess i need to learn or figure out a way to breath in the water tso i coan talk to the mermaids and found ot twhat the enext truila .


	2. Chapter 2

However the next rial came before i could figure out a way . I time sure flyes when you don't have enough of it. At the dockes waiting for the trial to begin i was all afraid and didn't want to get wet.

"You have one hour to rescrueve the iteam that has been taken from you,"the annoucner said as the five champions stood at the docks. I looked around, it seemed like everyone else was nervous but Harry looked especially good in his swomming suit like really good. He turned his head a bit and looked at me so I smiled at him.,

"Good luck,: I said with a smile. Hartry bblushed and the anniouncer said to go while harry was still distracted by howq good I looked in my swimming suit. I dived into the water flawlessly and then realized trhat I wasn't reallyt sure how I was going to last so long underswater an hour was a long time to go! I swam to the bottom on the lake, trying to thuink of asolution when I saw the tip of a tail dart past me. It wasw shimmery and really pretty but gone in a flash. I spun around in the water, trying to see where it went when I turned around a mermaid was looking back at he with large eyes.

"You're really pretty " she said. "You must be the one who knows Merlemouth. We've bbeen waiting for you Jenny."

How did she know my name?! I just looked at her, because I couldn't speak understaer butthe mermaid giggled and smiled.

"You can tal;k. You can breakth understawert, try it."

I opneed my mouth and spokeback to her,kind of nervoulls but she was right!"wow thisis really cool!Ididn't know that I could do this as a merlemouth."

"You canbe do somethings that mermaids can do like talkunderwater and understand our language and breath underwater. "

"But how? What makes me so different? Wasone of my parents a mermaid?"

"That's probab;ly what happened did you not know your paretns?"

"No… I don't but it would be really cool to think that one of them was a mermaid. "

The mermaid smiled. "Well a Merlemouth doesn't come around very otfen, it's very rare, so you're really lucky. And we're lucky to have you. To lead us… but hwe can talk about that later, first I will atake you to our gates so that you can get what was taken from you," she said syteriously with a smirk.l

"Okay…" I didn't know what she was talking about leading them for, that sitill didn't make sense to me, but she held oiut her hand and i TOOK it. The mermaid swam with me over to their home where other mermaids would swimming around and gauarding the iteams that were taken.

As we swam together, I myself tuired into a mermaid! I had green scales and a tail, with my red hair glowing and perfectly quaffed. I even got some amazing purple seashells for my well endowed bosom. (Come on, did you think I was going to get vulgar here?) Harry was just floating there in shock. Super cute. Thoughl, he could have done without the gills.

With the entire school of mermaids swimming with me, not even the lake's giant squid got in the way. We easily passed Cedreic Diggory, Krum, and Fluer, who was back pedaling like a pansy after getting scratched by the griddylows. We descended deeper into the lake and came to the mermaid village.

"It's a very sweet place! I like Atlantic-deco architecture and wall patterns," I commented.

"You know! She knows," they all gushed. "It's so wonderful to have a cultured human in our midst!"

And there I saw what had been taken from me. My most precious, personal posession. I had gotten it since I was a kid, and after I got parents. I think… It's hard to say, really, but it has these good anime boys on it, my ful body pillow I mean. Sasuke and naruto. Huggong each other on one side, and doing things on the other. And there it was, chained up and floating in the water between Ron Weasley and Cho Chang. I saw Hermoiune Granger there as well and a girl who could only be Fleur's sister.

"VCan I rescuse them all," I asked the mermaids.

"For you, Jenny, anything," they cheered.

"Except for Cho," I said. "She doesn;t deserve Harry. Not like I do."

The mermaids cut the others loose, and together we carried them back to the shore. I picked up Harry and personally carried him with my pillow back to the surface. We also helped Krum with his unfortunate half man, half shark transformation. Fleur was already topside, and I let Cedric have the honor of saving that skank, Cho.

When we got to the surface, I transformed once more. This time I went back to being a normal 14 year old girl, but now I was in a sparkling whte dress. My red hare was still flowing. Anf glowing, too. I presented Ronald to Harry, and they just gapped at me and each other. Hermoine was fussed over by Krum. There was a water beatle in her hair. I pluck it up and squashed it.

After that, no on heard from from Rita Skeeter again.. Odd. Hopefulyy she wasn't needed for anything important later on!

Cedric came back, and got the lowest amount of points. This time the judges gave me 12 points each. Bagman was besides himself with excitement. Harry only had eyes for me.

It was a wonderful day!

The crowd was sild with excitement as they cheered my name. I did a flip ont the crowd and they curfed me all the way up to the castle. Thene they let me off the crowd surf and I skipped back onto my room in the castle. There was a tapping on my window after I had gotten changed into my pajamas, and I opened the window to find that there was an owl there, holding a letter in its beak. I took the letter and read it.

"Dear Jenny," it read. "Congratulations on your day of success in the water trial of the triwizard tournament! You really blew away the competition ;). I heard that the next phase of the wizournament is goign to be a huge amze on the quiddicth field! You should prepare all the spells you think uoull' need before then. Good luck!"

The letter was signed X, which I thought was really strange...I've never gotten a letter from a secret person before! I'd hae to be on the lookkout. Under the signature it said this: "P..s. I heard that fire magic is super effective against plants. Lso look out for big buts in the maze! ;)"

I was a little scared about the big bugss the letter told me about , but if I had gooe enough fire magic, then I thought I would be ok.

The three weeks passed in what seeemeed like a blink of an eye. I spent plenty of time practicing my incindio spell and other fire magic, and becaues I didnt want the fire to tget out of hand I also learned lots of water spells. Of course, i mastered them on the first try, and every time I did a new spell the professors would clap and gave me points. I also spent lots of time in the library learning about hedge mazes, and with my perfect memrory it was ezsy to memorize the whole book about mazes in just a day. Confident that I was going to win the next trial, I slept sloundly on the night before the maze contest.

When I woke up the next morning, There was another letter from X, this time under my doorframe. It was handwritten like the last one was, and it seemed to be made out of parchment from the same stack. I was about to open the letter when I saw someting written on the back - OPEN ONLY AFTER YOU WIN THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT 0w0 good luck! I put it back into my bag, because I was sure I would win no matter what.

Down in the quidditch field, everyone was gathered around a bug huge maze that was really tall. There was mist and fog coming out of th e top and sides, but my hair was glowing enough that I could stil see really well. All of us contestans lined up at the entrance of tthe maze, and when the bag man gave the signal, I ran inside since I had the most points.

The shrubbs behind me closed to a wall and i awas trapped in the mase . This it is , the final trial for the triwizard tourniamnt . i had learned of the ftrial being a mais in the quttiged so i had been preparing a new spell fo r to make it through.

Thats right, i knew i could make do a new spell. IU too k a breath and yelled out "flamborious throewdicouts . !" a flame thrower reuped ed out om my wand and a i took it i n my hand . I started to forge my own path thought the shrubbs.

I felt babd about buriniating all the plants, but _I_ wanted to wind so I did it anyway. Hwhoen i found a ded end i cut a path fthorugh the green stuff and into the next wall. Pretty soon i could hear screams from the other. But i gignored them . as long as they werent from the harry of patter it as ok. Afther the cscreams I saw a light fly up into the sky. Once again, i ingorded them. It I needed to focus on winning.

So i contuniued down path after parth, burining anny deadends down. And it felt like it was talking forever. Until i found a letter sticking out of a awall of plants. It was addressed from X again and said on the front. Jenivanannaa von hoffle syler-ravenbore hogwarts .that is me.

"Gennty hwee you are almost there, keep going straight O you can win . I just KNOW IT! The cup is straight ahead. Maybe then this is all over, we can get th know eachother a little be better. I have alway sadmiered you . You are such a strong grile and I love that about you. I wish you luck. X "

I don't know who this Xz guy was but he better be cute, if he hopes to stand a chance agains harry potta e. But anyway.. He said i just need ot keep going straight . so i did.

K soon i saws to beautiful bys looking down a long corridor towards a glowing thing in the distance. From behingd I wastched as the boys ruan ahead towards the the light. I ran after them too. As i cot colser i realized it was the tryi wizard cup . and the two boys were Hearry paotter. And sederic dgered i would be more ok with harry winning, but i still would rather winn!

So I ran after them at full speed, it looked like the plants where s trying to stirp them and keep them from winning, however, they were leaving me alone. I guess it is because they knew who the reall winner should be. ALthought i still had a lot of ground to make up. So i kept running, tand the bouys kept getting up and running closer. At thei p[asce i doubet i would be able to cathc up ikn time.

NExt thing I saw what s they two boys harry and sederic grab the cup and vanish. I was only a few stepps ahead behind them sho OI saw it clear as day. They jsut aperated into think arei . no wait , it was a port key, the cup was a . I supposed i should follow thm , buit really i was just curious about hwere it would lead them, . I have heard anout witched apereating before so i thought i could give it a try.

I closed my eyes and raised mywandabove my heard. It probablycouldn['t be toohard. I focused on where I wanted to dgo;to my love, Harry potter. Wherever he went, he may need me to help him, he could bein trouble! Focusuing on my my love for him, I yelled "apperattate!" There was a loud popping sound and my body tingled all over. This must be what it feels like to apperarate, it wasn't really hard I don't know why people hadsuch a hard time with it.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark frield with headstones all arouned and it was dark out. That's oldd, I thought to myself.m W"hy is it dark out here when it was just at the maze, but I still dojn't know aq lot aobout magic and scienece so manyebe something was going ion. I walked aboutrd the cemetary, looking for Harry j and Cedric but it was a little a spooky and definitely not wogwarts so I wanted to bve careful and not very loud.

"Harry?" I tiptoed around the headstones trying to find that beautiful boy when I stopped because I heard noises in the distance. I kept going to see a groupld of people standing around in dark robes and maskes and I hid behind a toumbstone to spy on them. "Is this some kind of weird sex thing?" I asked myself.

"Kill the other boy?" A weriedds voice said in the dark and a bright flash of light erupted in front of mne. OCuld it be harry that they awere talking about?! I heard a body fall to the fground and I peeked around the tombsonte to see cEdreric dead on the gorund, Harry kneeling beside him. I was a little sad that haprry hadn't asked about me yet, he had to bne wondering why he wasn't where I was in the maze inanytonmore , I was also a little sad that cedric was dead. He was pretty hot and nice but he was no harry so I'm glad that Harry was not dead.

"He coulde be dead though soon… I need to go asavbe him before something bad happens to him. " dthere was a creepy old dude who grabbed Harry by the arm and shoved him towards a big tombstone that entrapped him. "Mylove!" how vould they do this too him?

Before anything else could happen to Harry, I stepped out to face down the cold creepy dude holding what looked to be a really super ugly baby, and those creeoy groupe of peopke in the robes and masks.

"You leave him alone, you bawstards!"

"Who are you?" thecreepy olddude said to me. He kind of looked like a rat with really big teeth and gropsss stringy hair.

"I'm Gnevevana vonHuffilin-Slytherdor Hogwarts, you stupid bitch." I said, I wasn't really afraid of these people even though they looked scary I needed to save harry. He was what was important and I think my love forhimonly made me stronger.

I raisd my wand and ready myself to cast a spell, when the rat faced man spun around through a vial into a cauldron. Before I could even question what the Quidditch was going on in Merlin's Saggy Underwear, the entire pot blew up and amn soared from it. He was butt naked, and very white. Like someone who had never seen the light of day coming to the French's nude beach or something like that.

"Wormtail, robe me," he said with a high, cold boice the washed over me like a winter storm.

The rate faced man put a sable robe onto him. I only themn noticed that the man called Wormtail was missing a hand. How strange. The newcomer was tall, and with the black robes he finally looked menacing and not ridiculous. Hs eyes glowed red. Just like my hair….

I felt I knew him from somewhere. He looked right at me before turning his attention on over to Harry.

"Ah, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, a failure at the very end. A friend dead at your feet, because of your own stupidity and sense of honor. And now, another will stand here and watch as you persih. Then she will die in despiar!"

"No, JHenny! Run," Harry screamed.

I knew what I had to do. I concentrated with all of my powers. And cast Expelliramus Maxima, sending everyone flying into graveheads and head stones. Bodies broke and some were impaled. Most died instantly. Only the pale man had resisted my spell. Barely.

"You dare fight against me? Lord Voldemort! I am your father!"

Yes, i could see that now. Dumbledore had told me about something called Occlumency. I could see verything about this Voldemort guy. He was my father. He had abandoned me after killing my mother and making me into a Horcrux! He had sent me into the past! How adare he! Ah, yes, his Horcruxes. They would have to go. I needed to save Harry and become his forever girl!

"Special wand style spel flourish, number seventeen, Hidden technique! Geneveveana Hufflgrigg-Slythendor Hogwarts Uber Awesome Mega Hyper Yltra Combo VADA KEDAVRA! And with that, you die, Voldy Moldy!"

Voldemort was blasted apart into green pieces. And every Horcrux that I wanted to be destroyed was. Voldemort was finished off for good, and I was able to save Hary. he was my damsel in distress. He looked up at me with teary eyes.

"You remind me of my mum," he said queitly.

"Never say that to another girl, or me for that matter, ever again. " I told him. I then kissed him, ramming my tongue down his throat.

From there, things got very magical, if you know what I mean. We then took Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. I told Dumbldore everything that happened and he made Student of the Year. For the this thing I had done. And for becoming Harry's girlfriend.

Not evern could Hermoine Granger could complain. HArry Potter and I eventually married and he took on my last name. And now we lived happily together ever after.

THE END


End file.
